


Murphy's Law

by just_a_story



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Attempted Murder, F/M, Ghosts, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_story/pseuds/just_a_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Slow Burn Captain Swan) To ensure her place as the rightful Queen of the Enchanted Forrest, Emma must have a king by her side.  When her parents send her off to wed Prince Arthur of Camelot to help form an alliance, she soon discovers being Queen is nothing like the stories she heard as a young girl.  For this princess, anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.  Rating will go up. *IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Know Your Superpower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You cannot allow yourself to believe in something that may not, and probably doesn't even exist. You must be able to tell when people are lying. Think of it as a Queen's superpower. Because if you don't, every lie or rumor you hear will drive you mad."

"So that's it then?" Snow asked letting her hands drop to her sides. "We just let her go?" She couldn't gain the strength to look at her husband. "Just send her away, like...like some sort of trade deal?"

The king looked out to the sea on the balcony. "We don't have a choice." He said quitely, not even sure if his wife would be able to hear him.

Snow White danced her fingers along the stitching of her daughter's baby blanket. "She's our little girl David," She began. "We can't do this to her." She looked up at her husband. "What are we going to do?" Snow paused. "She can't stay here. Not while Cora has a target on her back."

"I know I just -" He paused before turning to face his wife. "We knew this day would come." He made his way over to the edge of the bed where Snow sat. He covered her hand with his own. "Do you remember before Emma was born?" He asked looking at his wife. "You asked to see him-"

"Don't make this my fault." Snow snapped as she turned quickly to look at her husband. "I will not take responsibility for this."

He gave her hand a small squeeze and shook his head. "You asked to see him." He paused. "And what did he say?"

She let out a sigh, "He said that one her birthday, this year, she had to leave for Camelot to wed Prince Arthur." She paused. "But what if he was wrong?"

"Snow..."

She looked down at the marble floor. She knew there was no way Rumplestiltskin could be wrong. "At least let me go with her." She turned her whole body to face him. "Let me go."

"We've talked about this!" David responded. "I need you here, we need to plan for-"

Snow shook her head. "No. I'm not missing our daughter's wedding for something that may never happen. And if Cora and Regina do decide to fight Emma for her throne, I will put my foot down. Because so help me, she is my daughter. This is Emma's birthright. I am Queen, not Regina," She paused, "and I know our daughter will make an amazing queen. Ruler of Camelot and the Enchanted Forrest, Regina has no chance." She paused once more, waiting for her husband to say something. "One of us should at least be with her up until her big day."

The king sighed, knowing what his daughter would want. "You can't go alone."

A huge smile grew across the queen's face as she lept to her feet. "I will have the dwarves accompany us."

David's eyebrows rose. "The dwarves?"

Snow nodded, "Yes, why?"

"You think I'll be able to sleep better knowing seven tiny dwarves with pickaxes are patrolling the deck at night? Make that six actually." He corrected himself. "Sleepy doesn't even count."

"David, you and I both know if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have made it in those woods alone." She took in a breath. "Besides, we will have the Guard too... She just needs familiar faces."

He let out another deep sigh, "Why do I even bother disagreeing with you?" He smiled. "Fine, you and the dwarves can go. But I expect a full report. Don't think it's just you who wants to go with Emma."

Snow smiled. "I know, and I know that if you could go, you would. But your father is coming, and you need to be here for that." She paused to look at the clock on the wall. "Now, I have to go tell Emma I will be going with her. I'll return to say good-bye before we go." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on her husband's cheek.

* * *

 

"Emma?" Snow asked as she opened her daughter's bedroom door. "Emma, what are you doing?"

The princess looked up from her clothes that were spread out on her bed. "What does it look like? I'm packing."

Snow made her was closer to where her daughter was lifting up clothes only to put them back down again. "You have people who can do this for you, you know?"

"Yeah, I just like doing it myself" Emma replied without looking up. She picked up more dresses, turned them around in the air and placed them back on her bed.

"You know, you're probably better off just bringing everything." Her mother commented as she walked towards her daughter. "Are you ok?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

Emma let out a small nervous laugh. "I'm not ready for this." She looked at all the clothes which laid on her sheets.

"Not ready to become a Queen, or not ready to marry Arthur?"

She looked up at her mother. "Both."

Snow offered a small smile as she sat on one of the windowsills. "He will love you."

The princess let out a small laugh. "Right..." She paused and let her eyes drop down to the floor. "He already loves somebody else." She paused once more, unsure how to approach the conversation. "There's rumors," She begun, "about a lady named Guinevere." Emma sat on her bed, with her back facing her mother. After a few seconds of silence she heard Snow's foot steps on the marble floor as she walked closer to her.

"Emma," Snow began. "You can't believe in silly rumors you hear around the castle."

The princess didn't look up.

"As the future queen there is something that you must be able to do." She said as she sat beside her daughter. "You cannot allow yourself to believe in something that may not, and probably doesn't even exist. You must be able to tell when people are lying. Think of it as a Queen's superpower. Because if you don't, every lie or rumor you hear will drive you mad." She paused for a moment, allowing time for her daughter to speak; yet she didn't. "Because there is nothing worse than a mad queen." She joked. A small smile began to form on the corner of Emma's lips. "Now," Snow said as she took Emma's hand in hers, "We have a ship to catch." She paused as she rose to her feet. "Ms. Swan?" She asked as she extended her hand.

Emma looked up. "Two questions," The princess began as she took her mothers hand. "Why are you coming with me, and remind me again why you and dad think I have to have an alias?"

"One," Snow said as she turned towards her daughter, "Someone needs to make sure you arrive safely." She paused. "Or you know, I could always send you with just the dwarves and I can stay here with your father."

"No." Emma quickly spoke.

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "So you want me to come?"

Emma took in a breath. "I just see it fitting..." She paused trying to find the right words. "It would probably be best if you came with the dwarves." She paused once more, "But I'm not able to take care of myself?" Emma asked slightly offended.

Snow shook her head. "We both know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but you are a princess," She reminded her. "and princess's have enemies. Hence your alias. Besides, it was your father's idea and you and I both know that there is no use arguing with him when it comes to your protection."

Emma rolled her eyes. She could very easily image her father explaining all the precautions both he and her mother have taken to ensure her safety from Queen Regina and her mother, Cora. Especially when they would soon be trying to put their claim on the throne.

"Now," Snow continued. "Let's get a handmaiden to finish packing your belongings."

* * *

 

There were two sides of people, with an opening that lead to the docks. Her mother exited first, taking the hand of one of the guards to help her get out of the carriage. She waited, and then followed her mother by placing her hand in the guards as she stepped down. Her ribs expanded as she pulled in the sea air before following her mother down the path of the cheering crowds. They knew. The whole kingdom knew. She was the one who was supposed to defeat Regina and take her rightful place on the throne. With each cheering voice in the crowd, another brick of weight was on her shoulders.

"Emma." A voice so small yet traveled quite easily into Emma's ear. She continued to walk, realizing she must of been just hearing things as the entire kingdom referred to her as Ms. Swan per her father's wishes to keep her safe. "Emma." The voice said again shortly followed by a pulling feeling on her dress. Her feet froze but knew the one doing the pulling couldn't be bigger than a small child. She turned around and looked down only to find a small brown haired boy. She didn't know what to say, mostly because she knew she wasn't allowed to respond to her real name outside of the castle. So she watched. She watched as the little brown-haired boy held out a fist. She raised an eyebrow, not only curious to how the boy knew her name but - he grabbed her hand interrupting her thoughts. She jumped slightly and how cold the young hands were. She didn't move her eyes off the small boy, not even realizing he pried her fingers open and let an object drop into her palm. Emma then looked down when she felt a hard object against her skin. She looked down but before she could see the object, the boy had already closed her fingers around the object.

"Take it with you." He told her. "It will keep you safe."

Emma took in a breath trying to do what her mother told her. Was the boy lying? Was he hiding something? Although as much as she searched for red flags reflecting the boy and his actions, despite how awkward their interaction was, she couldn't find a reason as to why she thought he may be lying.

"Ms. Swan?" One of the crewmembers called.

Emma quickly turned around and saw it was her turn to board the ship. She turned back around to look at the boy, but he was nowhere to be seen. Looking back down at her hand with the object nestled inside she opened her fingers exposing the necklace with two small objects; one small silver dagger, and one small silver skull. Both the size of a charm.


	2. The Ghosts That Follow Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No parents, you brought me, it's for him, remember those words, Henry."

The princess took in a breath, allowing her lungs to fill to maximum capacity. She held the breath for a while, as she watched the flames in the oil lamp rise and turn around themselves. There was a list of things that made her nervous, yet something inside her helped her stay at peace. For the first time in a long while, she felt almost relaxed. She always liked being on ships, even though she knew her parents hated it. In the middle of the ocean, a clear, open, target. Because that's what she was at the end of the day, a target just waiting for someone to take her down.

She rolled over onto her back. While her chest rose and fell with each breath she took, she felt the weight of the necklace. She slowly sat up, grabbing onto the chain around her neck and pulled to expose the charms. She looked at them both, one skull and one dagger. If anything she thought it represented death. Unlike how the small boy told her it would keep her safe.

"Emma?"

She quickly pulled on her shirt, making room for the necklace to fall through once again. "Come in," she replied.

The queen furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you still doing up?"

Emma shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

Snow let out a sigh as she walked over to her daughter's bed. "You're nervous aren't you?"

Emma didn't say anything.

"You know," Snow began as she took a seat beside the princess. "When I first met your father, I was nervous."

"You met him while trying to steal his wedding ring for his fiancé. Of course you were nervous, but for other reasons."

Snow raised her eyebrows slightly realizing the truth in her daughter's words. "Yes, but-"

"I'm not nervous." Emma said cutting off her mother's words. "I can take care of myself." She stood up and grabbed a blanket to wrap around herself. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Emma..." Snow sighed as she could easily tell her daughter was in fact quite nervous about the following day.

"I'm fine." Emma smiled. "Just getting air, it gets stuffy in here." She turned to unhook the latch of her door and was quickly greeted with the cold sea air. She walked up a few steps, bringing herself to the starboard of the ship. After taking a slight step back she placed her hands on the railing to rested her chin on top. She looked up at the stars, trying to figure out the constellations. However, she never could. She didn't understand how little dots could make up a big picture. But that didn't stop her from trying.

"Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho." A voice sang.

She looked away from the stars, and listened. But all she could now her was the cracking of the old wooden boards as the waves tossed the boat.

"Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho."

Emma felt her throat slightly tighten. She lifted her head slightly higher than normal as she began to follow the lyrics. She stayed behind a corner of the ship when she realized the words got louder.

"A pirate's life for me."

She turned her head around the corner and she saw a figure at the bow of the boat as far as one could stand. She realized it was a child, around four and half feet tall. She walked closer to him. Making sure not to step on a creaky floorboard.

"We extort, we pilfer, we filch, we sack, drink up,"

She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. "You." She said taking a small step back. "How did you-?"

The boy from the docks looked up at her calmly.

"How did you get on this ship?" She asked formally. "I demand to know."

The boy smiled. "You brought me here."

Emma swallowed. "I did not such thing. Now," She grew stern. "Where are your parents? How did you get on board? " She reached into her shirt and grabbed the necklace. "Why did you give me this? Why were you signing? Who are you?"

"You ask a lot of questions." The boy replied as he walked past her.

Emma shook the necklace in her hand. "This, why did you give it to me?"

"It's for him. He's looking for it."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "Whose him?"

"Wait!" She called as the boy stopped. "Did you steal this?" She paused as she walked closer to him "Where are you going?"

He turned around to face her. "To get food, I'm hungry."

She took in a breath as she walked up to him. "You can't have anything until you answer my questions."

The boy rolled his eyes and looked up at her. "No parents, you brought me, it's for him, remember those words, Henry"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

The small brown-haired boy sighed. "I have no parents-"

"Mrs. Swan!"

Emma looked away from the boy.

"Who are you talking to?"

"This boy, he's a stowaway." She pointed.

The dwarf looked to where the princess's finger pointed at the air next to her. "What boy?"

"This-" She turned and saw no one. She paused as she looked around her. "Where did he go?" She looked back up and saw the grumpy dwarf crossing his arms with one eyebrow raised.

"Leroy?" Snow asked as she turned the corner. "Emma?" She asked in a surprised tone. "What is going on? Why are we yelling?"

"The princess here claims we have ourselves a stowaway."

Snow looked at her daughter. "Did you see them?"

"Yes!" Emma replied. "It was the same boy at the dock's the one that-" She paused.

"The docks?" Snow asked. "What boy at the docks?"

She took in a breath realizing how crazy she must be sounding to her mother. "Nothing." She replied.

"Emma, you can tell me."

"She said it was nothing." Leroy joined in. "And if it was nothing, that means we can all get some sleep."

"Emma, I think Leroy's right, you need sleep."

"I said  _I_  needed sleep."

"Plus it's freezing out here." She walked over to her daughter. "I'll tell the guards you think you saw something."

"Don't." She replied. "It's fine."


	3. Can't Pick Your Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So unlike you, sitting in a throne room, listening to how the rest of my life is planned out." He paused as he took a gulp. "I go exploring."

"Are you sure this is it?" He asked as he looked back to his brother. With the sound of two more feet hitting the dirt, he walked to the front of his horse and grabbed both reins under the horse's chin.

"This is it," Killian replied as he tied his horse to one of the nearby trees. I can lead you right to it.

The future king raised an eyebrow in concern. "How are you so sure? We are in the middle of no where."

Killian walked over to his brother and smirked. "I don't have to attend those meetings like you do." He paused and took out his flask. "So unlike you, sitting in a throne room, listening to how the rest of my life is planned out." He paused as he took a gulp. "I go exploring."

"You've seen it?" Arthur asked, ignoring his brother and his drinking problem.

The younger brother smiled. "Are we going to stand here and talk about it, do you want to see it?"

Arthur followed Killian for what seemed like forever. "Are you certain it's all the way in here?" He looked up when he heard his brother stop. "What is it?" He asked as he came in front of his half sibling. "You there!" He shouted.

Killian quickly turned around the grabbed his brother, placing a hand over his mouth. As Arthur struggled, Killian dragged him into a bush nearby. The more Arthur struggled, the harder Killian made his grip. They both watched as the three men dressed in black, poured something on the sword in the stone. Arthur struggled, and dug his elbow in his brother's side. Killian pressed his finger into his brothers neck as hard as he could and counted, only to let go a few seconds later, causing his body to go limp. He left Arthur's body lie still as he watched which the knights were doing. He watched as they removed the sword from the stone, knowing whatever the poured was what allowed them to do so. Once the two guards left with the stone, Killian grabbed for his satchel. He unhooked his wooden hand and placed it in the bag. He grabbed for his hook and locked it into place. He let go of his half brother, allowing his body to fall in front of him. Arthur lied on his back with his head tilted to his side. He rolled Arthur onto his stomach and hooked his arms under his armpits then lifted him up on his feet. He cursed to himself multiple times as he stepped his foot in between his brother's legs while hooking Arthur's arm with his hook. He squatted down, and wrapped his good hand around his brother's leg. With another curse world escaping through his teeth, he lifted Arthur onto his shoulders.

* * *

"You just found him like this?" The king asked.

Killian stood with his arms behind his back. "I was in the stables when his horse came running through covered in sweat. I rode out and found him in the woods."

The king shook his head. "Careless." He growled. "How long do you think it will be before he wakes up?" He asked the healer.

"Depends," The man said. "He looks fine on the outside, which is the strange thing. I can make him a soup that should help with the healing process."

Killian looked up. "I'll watch Arthur." He turned towards his father. "Go to port, make sure everything's arranged." He turned towards the healer. "Go, make the soup."

The king turned and poked Killian's chest. "You don't give the orders,"

"I'm the one who found him." He reminded his father with a growl. "Now, you can be unprepared for a princess to arrive which if you ask me, is quite bad form,  _or_ you can sit here and wait for your bloody son to wake up."

The healer put a finger up in the air. "I'll go fetch the supplies." He said as he quickly turned and left.

Killian's father looked back at him. "I allow you to stay." He told him. "Don't talk down to me. I am your king."

"You keep me as back-up and banished my mother, don't think I want to be here." He watched as his father left the room. Once he could no longer see his shadow, he walked over to his brother's side and pressed two fingers into his neck and stepped back. Arthur gasped for breath.

"What happened? Where am I?" Arthur asked as he tried to get up before Killian stopped him.

"Easy there mate, you've been hurt."

"Hurt?" Arthur asked. "I feel fine!"

Killian sighed. "You fell of your horse." Killian lied, "You passed out."

"Fell off my horse-" Arthur paused. "What? No. I was with you getting excalibur."

Killian raised an eyebrow and took in a breath. "Excalibur?"

"You where there!"

"Sound's like a lovely dream." Killian said through a fake smile. "Get dressed, your princess is arriving tomorrow and father wants to be fully prepared."

Arthur looked around him as his brother left the room. He didn't understand. He remembered the two knights, and seeing excalibur, specifically the red jewel imbedded in the pommel.

"You're awake!"

Arthur jumped and looked over at the man with the herbs in his hand. He got up out of bed and the healer tried to stop him. "I need to get to the throne room." He said as he left the chamber leaving the healer with confusion and a handful of useless herbs.

He ran up the stairs of the castle to one of the great rooms and saw his half brother standing at the top. "Killian." Arthur said as he reached the top then continued tucking in his shirt. "How angry is he?" He asked referring to their father.

Killian sighed. "Angry, vexed, crossed, infuriated." He paused, "The usual really."

Arthur let out a sigh. "I still don't understand how-"

Killian rested his gloved hand on his brother's shoulder. "No time to worry about that, I'm afraid. You're getting married and the carriage will be here at first daylight."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Have you seen Guinevere?"

Killian laughed. "I can't image she'd want to stick around."

"Why my mistress of course. Just because you don't believe in them, doesn't mean I don't." Arthur smiled.

"Well," Killian said giving his brother a smile. "I must be going."

"You don't want to stick around?" Arthur asked, as he turned to face Killian.

He rocked his head side to side, "Watch you get married to a princess, become ruler of two realms, most powerful person."

Arthur laughed. "I see your point."

"I will however be back tomorrow for when your wife arrives. For missing the first meeting is just bad form."

Arthur watched his brother go down at the stairs and called after him, "Lucky bastard!"

The words rang throughout the corroder causing a small smile to form on the pirate's face.

* * *

The sun already set. He didn't plan for the delay as he thought he would be been back at the castle for his brother's fiancé to arrive. He pulled on the reins, telling his horse to stop once he arrived to the mansion. He waited a moment, leaving time for the guard standing below him to open the gate. As if rehearsed, he kicked his horse right as the gates finished opening. Killian quickly dismounted his horse, handing the reins to another guard near the door and made his way up the steps.

He opened the door slowly and looked around, seeing no one.

"Killian."

He turned and saw his mother sitting in a chair with a table in front of her and two guards to her right.

"Mother." He replied as he walked over to her.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your sister?"

"Half-sister." Killian corrected as he looked up at Regina who faked a smile at him. "Why did you change the plan?"

"Direct," Cora began. "In a hurry?"

"I'm supposed to be back at the castle in the morning for the arrival of the princess"

"The princess, yes. Is she arriving alone?"

Killian sighed in annoyance. "I don't know. Nobody told me." He paused. "Plus, I was a little busy keeping Arthur away from your knights who shouldn't of been there!" He took in a deep breath and rested his good hand on the table. "He was going to take it." He paused as he looked up at his half sister. "And if you stuck to our plan then this bloody mess would be over."

"This mess," Regina began, "is over once you live up to the task of killing him."

"Well I can't just stab him in the middle of court now can I?" Killian barked.

"Besides, having him die in the middle of the woods for no one to see but you?" Regina asked. "It's not bold enough."

"Bold?" Killian asked. "Now you want bold?"

"We have to make a statement my dear." Cora smiled. "Regina belongs on the throne and everyone knows it."

He pointed a finger at Regina, "Then how about her highness gets her hands dirty for a change?"

Cora looked back at her son, "Do you know why you live at the castle?"

Killian didn't say anything.

"Your father, King Uther, wanted you as an alternative. When he learned of my pregnancy, I could promise him it was son. While his wife, Queen Igrane, fell ill before Arthur was born. Uther was afraid he would lose both Igrane and Arthur. That's why you live at the castle." She paused. "Now, you're a pirate."

"Because after Arthur was born, I had no where to go. You certainly didn't want me."

Cora took in a breath. "Regina is more useful to me here, as you are more useful where you are." She paused. "And if you value your life, you will continue to be useful." She paused, "Which reminds me, before you kill Arthur, you're going to kill the princess."


	4. It's All You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're here to protect me."

 

Emma took in a breath. She had three voices running throughout her brain. Her mothers, telling her to be able to tell when people are lying. Her fathers words before she left, first impressions are key. Then her own voice, take care of yourself because no one else will. She heard the trumpets, announcing their arrival at port. The princess watched as her mother took one of the guard's hands as she step up onto the ramp, looking down at the Camelot guards below them.

"M'lady?" A guard said as he extended his hand to the princess.

After a deep inhale, Emma's hand moved toward the man as her breath escaped. She stepped up onto the ramp, watching her mother turn when she reached the bottom to face her. She lifted her chin a little higher as she walked down. Emma met her mother at the bottom and exchanged a smile. By her mother's side she followed her down the short path the meet the royal carriages. She watched as her mother went in first, as she always did. Looking down, she took the guards hand and steped up into the carriage herself.

It was bumpy, and silent, mostly awakward. But she didn't think about all that. The princess looked out the window while absent mindly fought her thumbs against eachother.

"Emma-" Snow began leaning a tiny bit foward. "Are you alright?"

The princess continued to stare at the clouds.

"Emma," The queen said again, this time taking her hand from across the coach. "You haven't said a word since we arrived."

She took in a breath and smiled. "I'm fine."

Snow titled her head to the side. "Remember that superpower I told you about that every Queen must have?" She paused as her daughter continued to look at her.

This time she looked down at the ground and gave a much smaller smile. "I'm sorry."

Snow shook her head. "I don't want you to apologize. As your mother I want you to tell me what's bothering you."

"It's stupid."

The Queen took both her daughters hands in hers. "If it makes you sad...it isn't stupid."

Emma looked up and sighed. "Do you know them?"

Snow gave her daughter a concerned look. "The King?"

"And the family?" Emma added.

Snow gave Emma's hands a tight squeeze. "I do them. They are very nice people."

"Can you tell me a little more about them? I only know Arthur's name."

Before the Queen could respond, the air surrounding them filled with the sounds of horns and trumpets. Causing Emma's heart to tighten. Snow smiled, "You're ready." She told her daughter with a smile, "Everything will be fine."

The Princess smiled as she watched her mother face the carriage door. She watched as it slowly opened. Emma followed her mother as she always did. Taking the guards hand as she stepped out of the carriage she first looked over her shoulder looking for her friend but she saw no one but castle staff and even more guards. "Don't worry Emma," Snow began looking at her daughter. The two royals looked in front of them as the trumpets began to play once more.

"His Majesty, King Uther Pendragon." Emma watched as the King walked down the gravel path with another man behind him. "His Royal Highness, Prince Arthur."

She took in a breath and could feel her mother's eyes on her. "If that's Arthur," Emma asked without making eye contact with her mother, "then who is that?"

Snow looked at the two men standing near the King. "That's Killian. He's Uther's bastard son. To his right, is Arthur. The man you're going to marry."

Emma felt her chest tighten. "You couldn't have told me all this on the ship?" She asked in an overwhelmed tone.

"Focus on what's in front of you and nothing more," Snow told her daughter. "Day by day." She said as she brought her daughters hair behind her shoulders.

Uther walked up to Snow and Emma watched as they tilted head's to one another. A minute later when he faced her, she exhailed. "Your majesty," She said as she bowed. "It's an honor."

The King of Camelot turned towards his son, "This is Arthur." He said as he watched his son tilt his head to his future wife.

"Please'd to meet you." She said as she bowed.

Arthur smiled as he brought his chin up. "The pleasure's all mine." He held out his hand for Emma to take. She took his hand, while filling her lungs to their maximum capacity. She followed his lead back down the gravel path with her mother and the king close behind. She kept her eyes forward, ignoring all of the staring eyes and bowing heads. All in her own little world that consisted of nothing but what was in front of her. They walked passed Killian who stood to the side. He watched as the couple walked passed until his focus shifted to his father who walked closely behind them.

* * *

"Thank you." Emma said to the maid as she walked into her chambers. "And please, make sure my mother isn't overwhelming the kitchen staff with requests for tonight. She thinks everything has to be perfect. What ever they have planned, I'm sure it's delicious."

"Yes, your highness." The maid said as she curtsied.

Emma turned and closed the door behind her. Every ounce of worry escaped through her mouth and she breathed. She knew she had to remember that just because she was in a different kingdom with different people didn't mean she wasn't safe. Her fingers moved against the lock on the door causing it to click. She turned around and froze in her footsteps as she saw it lying on in front of her fireplace. "Um..." She began looking around the room for any sign as to why it might or should be where it was. The princess watched it for a moment and realized how content it must be. Despite it's content, all she felt was an uneasy feeling. Not because she was afraid, she was the future queen, nothing scared her. But she didn't wish for an explanation. She looked around the room and saw a card placed on the mantle. Slowly, making sure not to disrupt the dog she grabbed it and opened it.

_Princess Emma - please consider this as our "Welcome Home" gift. One of our best guard dogs, from us to you._

"You're here to protect me." Emma said to the dog as she folded the paper.

The dog looked up at her.

"Do you have a name?" She asked leaning down

The dog tilted it's head.

"I'm talking to a dog." She told herself as she stood up. She made her way over to her bed and sat down before letting her body fall back to the mattress. She felt a weight on her knee causing her to prop herself up with her elbows. "You are cute." She said as the dog began to wag it's tail. "I wish you had a name." She watched the dog walk back to it's bed, walk in a small circle then lie down.

* * *

Uther let out a heavy sight as his son paced in front of him. "You know the prophecy." Arthur continued. "I can't be king if I don't have it."

"You will find it." His father assured him. "Even if that means I send more men out there to search."

Arthur turned to face his father. "That's not how this works and you know it." He paused as he watched his father tilt his head down to his chest. "I have to be the one to remove excalibur from the stone. I have to be the one that-"

"The prophecy is a lie." Uther snapped. "It's all a lie." He looked up at his son with anger in his eyes. "None of it's real. You are my son, my flesh and blood. You will be king, and you don't need a sword to prove it. It's proven by birth and a crown on your head, not a sword in your hand."

Arthur rested his palms on the wooden table. "Father you don't know how close we were. It was there, I saw it."

"Yes, and then you proceeded to faint."

"I did not faint. A man doesn't faint."

"It doesn't matter, you don't need that kind of distraction leading up to your marriage or your reign. You and I both know we need this alliance to work."

"And it will," Arthur said in a quiter tone. "But as hard as we try to deny it, we both know that it is  _impossible_  for me to rule without excalibur. The people will riot, they all know of the prophecy. The promised king, to unite the lands-"

Uther took in a breath and let his son's words sink down into his brain. "You're right."

Arthur let out a sigh of relief.

"We do not need a riot, right before your wedding. We need the sword." The king watched his son as he nodded. "Which is exactly why you are going out in the morning once more to find it."

Arthur smiled ignoring the seriousness on his face. "I am not finished," the king continued. "If you fail to find the sword by mornig, you will 'make' excalibur instead.."

The prince's eyebrows furrowed. "Make?"

"You will make a sword, that replicas the one in Merlin's prohecy. We will hang it above your throne, no one will know."

"But if the people find out-"

The king stood up from his chair. "Then those who believe it to be fake will be exceuted, at your command."

Arthur swallowed.

"There is something I need you to learn and learn it quick. No one question's their king."

* * *

She sat down in front of the mirror and sighed. She looked at the glimps of the necklace that hung around her neck. With one hand she slowly grabbed onto the exposed part and pulled it infront of her cream colored dress. The chain was rough, unlike any necklace she ever encountered. How could something that looks like death, a skull and a dagger, keep her safe? Then again it was only a necklace and no object holds key to her safety. She placed her hand behind her neck and took hold of the chain, bringing the whole necklace up and over her head. She looked down at the table and saw a few drawers. With one hand she opened the middle drawer to left and placed the necklace inside.

She jumped in her own skin as the dog by the fire place barked. "Stop that." She told the dog as she turned in her chair and stared at the door.

"Emma?" She heard her mother call. "I'm in here." She replied causing the door to open.

"I have good news!"

Emma's eyebrows lifted. "Really?"

"Remember that cake you loved at your eighteenth birthday?" Snow paused as walked over to wear her daughter was sitting. "They're making the same cake for your wedding."

The princess took in a breath and faked a smile. "How did you manage that?"

Snow looked anywhere but in her daughter's eyes. "You know, it's luck...It's meant to be."

"You're having it shipped from home aren't you?"

Snow didn't say anything.

Emma got up and began walking towards her bed as her mother's eyes followed. "Emma there's a dog..." Snow asked pointing to the creature lying on the ground.

"I'm just as surprised as you are. The king gave it to me." She said as she watched the dog burry it's head by it's paws. "Anyway, you're shipping a cake from home for my wedding?"

"Just the indgedients." Snow said trying to defend herself.

Emma smiled but she knew what her mother was doing. She knew her mother was trying to make Emma feel as if she was at home and give her something to look forward to. But no matter how many cakes her mother had made, there was nothing that could make her feel at ease. "Thank you," She said.


	5. Follow Me Into The Dark (Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you alright? You look rather pale."

She let her head fall back on the painted wall as she looked out of the bay window which is sat in. Her book rested on her thighs as she looked out into the garden below her. She thought back to yesterday, as her carriage rolled up. Picturing herself walking down that gravel road with Arthur by her side. She would be lying if she said a small smile didn't form across her lips. Not because she wanted to be married, not because she was far from home but because there was a moment. A moment where right now she could sit and picture her future. Becoming Queen of Camelot and taking over for her parents. For a moment, she didn't feel like she had to run.

But she did want to move. She turned her legs and stood up, making her way over to where her shoes where.

"Emma?" Snow asked as she opened the door.

"Hi," Emma replied as she finished putting on her left shoe.

Snow walked over to Emma and raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

The princess straightened up and looked at her mother, "For a walk."

"You're going to take your dog right?"

Emma laughed. "I'm staying in the castle, I'll be fine."

"Well you should at least try to bond with him-" Snow looked at the dog and titled her head. "Her?"

She looked over at the dog that was still lying down by the fireplace. "It's a girl."

"Did you name her?" Snow asked.

Emma looked down at the dog and watched her eyes shift between her and her mother. "Dog?" Emma said.

The Queen crossed her arms. "You can't name your dog, Dog." The Queen replied as she watched her daughter head for the door.

"Well, you love animals. So while I'm exploring the castle, why don't you try to come up with a name."

Snow smiled and looked down at the dog, "Perdita." She said in a high pitch voice as the dog looked at her blankly.

Emma smiled before she turned the knob on the door. "Yeah, good luck with that."

As she closed the door behind her, leaving her mother with the dog, she let out a breath. She began walking down the carpet that lined the hallway. With no particular destination in mind she took lefts and rights and something straight. She didn't worry about how she would get back to her room. All she was focused on was learning more about her surroundings. Wanting to know how everything worked vs. how it did back home. She would stop at times to look at the paintings that lined the halls. She stopped at one painting, one that captured an image of a woman wearing a purple dress. Emma studied her smile, one that looked at peace and genuinely happy. She looked down and saw an engraved piece of brass. Her Royal Majesty Queen Igraine.

He grabbed her arm and tugged her towards him causing her to stumble. His grip was tight as he ran with her close behind but nothing that caused pain. She found her footing and grabbed onto his shoulder with her free hand, taking his clothes in a fist. He slowed down, to a halt and looked at her wide-eyed. "You're wasting time, let's go."

"You..." She breathed. "Wha-how-..." She stood up straight and looked down at him. "Where do you come from?"

"No questions." The brown-haired boy said as she tried to reach for her arm once again.

Emma brought her hand to her chest. "Yes questions," She snapped back. "For one, how are you here? How did you get on my ship?"

"If you come with me, then I will tell you everything you want to know."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm supposed to trust that?" She paused as she looked at the wide-eyed boy. "I'm supposed to believe that you're not just going to run away again?"

"Yes."

Emma let out a sigh. "Where are we going?"

Henry smiled. "It's a surprise."

She paused for a moment and looked around her. "Of course it is." As the small child in front of her began to walk, she followed close behind. She looked around her as they walked through the halls of the castle. As they turned a corner she was a maid walking by and felt her throat tighten. She watched as Henry continued to walk, and kept his eyes straight. She stopped once the noticed the maid looking at her. "M'lady!" The maid said, causing Emma's feet to freeze. "Do you need something?"

Emma looked down at Henry standing beside her and back up at the maid who followed Emma's gaze. "Do you need something M'lady?" The maid said again. "I'd be happy to get you whatever it is you need."

"Come on." Henry told her. "We need to keep moving, it's important."

Emma quickly looked down at Henry and felt her heart race.

"Your highness?" The maid said with concern growing in her voice. "Are you alright? You look rather pale."

Emma put up her hand. "No," she told her. "It's fine."

"Hello!" Henry yelled.

"Are you sure?" The maid asked.

Emma took in a breath. "Yes." She replied with a forced smile. "Just still recovering from the journey over here."

The maid smiled. "Of course." She said as she curtsied and went on her way.

"We need to hurry." Henry continued.

The princess looked down at the ground. "They can't see you." She paused as she looked up towards the boy. "Can they?" She walked over to him and grabbed him. "Who sent you?" She growled. "You're trying to kill me aren't you? That where you're leading me."

Henry eye's grew wide as he struggled free. "No!" He cried. "I'm not going to kill you, I'm trying to help you." He begged as he squired. "Please." He paused as he closed his eyes tight. "You have to trust me."

"And why should I?" Emma snapped.

"Because," The small boy said quietly. "I'm you're only chance." He watched as she stared at him. "Use your super power," He told her, "see if I'm lying."

Emma swallowed as she released her grip on the boy's clothes. "How do you know about that?"

Henry looked up at the princess. "Please, just come with me. If I could give you the answer's I would, but I can't. It doesn't work that way."

"Tell me where you're taking me." Emma told him with a straight face.

"To see Arthur. There's something you have to know."


	6. Follow Me Into The Dark (Pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We all have titles. Some are just nicer sounding than others."

"Oh you have got to be joking." Emma said as she looked up the ill-lit staircase.

Henry stopped and turned in his tracks as he looked back to face the princess. "If you don't come with me, it'll be too late."

Emma looked at the small child as she caught her breath. "Why should I trust you? What's so important that you can't tell me?"

"We need to keep Arthur from leaving."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Keep him from leaving? I thought we just had to find him?"

"Yes, but we need to stop him."

The princess took a small step back and sighed. "Kid, you got problems."

"Yup. And you're going to fix them." He told her causing Emma to raise both brows. "You're the queen. It's your job to fix our problems."

"Our problems?" Emma asked being to feel overwhelmed.

"Just follow me." Henry told her.

Emma shook her head. "No."

"Please." Henry begged.

"No." Emma said again as she backed away. "I can't...fix your problems."

"Fine." The boy began in a different, calmer tone. "You don't have to fix them." Emma looked back at the child who stepped up onto a stair and held out his hand. "You just have to know of them."

She took in a breath as she took the child's hand. Together, with him in front, they walked up the staircase slowly. Allowing her free hand to slide up the wooden railing. She listened as the stairs creaked beneath her heels, which triggered a shiver up her spine. "How do you know where you're going?" Henry didn't respond as he then tugged her hand to the left as they reached the top. She followed him until he got to a wooden door. She looked down at the small brown haired boy and followed his eye that looked at the door. She took in a breath and knocked.

Nothing happened; only an echo filled the hall.

"Try again." The small boy commanded.

So she did. She lifted her first and knocked once more. She didn't say anything; instead she placed her hand on the doorknob. With her fingers wrapped around the cold sphere, she turned the door open. It let out a small creak as the hinges turned. While walking forward she heard the small steps of the boy behind her. "What is all this?" She asked as she lifted her head toward the ceiling. "Shouldn't they all be in the armory?"

"They aren't for fighting." Henry told her.

Emma walked over to the table and laid her fingers across the cold steel. "They're swords." She said as she continued to look around.

"What do you notice about them?" Henry asked her as she walked around.

"They all look the same."

"Exactly." Henry told her as she walked in from the doorway. "Arthur needs a certain sword."

She turned towards the small boy with a confused look. "Why not one of these? My father has a million swords. Why does Arthur need a certain one?"

"He need's Excalibur." Henry continued, "If he doesn't have it, then he can't rule." He watched as Emma continued walking around the circular room.

"Are one of these them?" She asked looking at the swords that hung on the wall.

Henry shook his head. "He doesn't know where it is. It's all in the prophecy."

The princess turned back around to face the small brown haired boy. "There's a prophecy?"

Henry nodded. "It states that a boy, being Arthur, will be the one true king. Who makes peace with all the other kingdoms." He paused as he watched Emma touch the pommel of one sword. "But to do that he has to find Excalibur. It's hidden in the woods, locked in a stone." He paused once more expecting Emma to turn in his direction. "And if he doesn't find it, the court will reject him as their king. He won't be able to rule."

As if on cue, Emma quickly turned around. "He can't rule?" She asked in a louder tone. "You're telling me that there is a sword, stuck in a rock, that no one can find, yet it is the key to Arthur's reign?"

"Yup."

"Then why make all these?" Emma asked motioning to the walls. "Why spend his time in here and not out there, looking for it?"

"Who are you?"

The princess quickly turned around to see a dark haired man standing in the doorway where Henry once stood. "No ones allowed up here." He said as he tilted his head to the side.

She looked at him as the muscles in her face relaxed. "No one but you?" She asked with a small raise of her eyebrows. Despite a small ounce of nerves boiling in her stomach she remained calm.

"You aren't supposed to be up here." He told her.

Emma looked at him and titled her head a little higher. "And you are?" She paused, waiting for him to say something, yet he remained silent. "Who are you?"

He shook his head. "It's not important."

The princess grabbed the grip of the sword in front of her. "You will tell me your name, sir."

"Sir." He laughed. "That's more formal than what I'm used to." He looked over at the sword in her hand. "If you ask questions, with a grip like that, you won't ever get answers." He paused, waiting for her to speak but she didn't. "I'll tell you what, love." He said as he placed his right hand on the pommel of his sword. "If you tell me who you are, then I will tell you who I am."

Emma didn't say anything.

"Alright then." He sighed. "Killian Jones. Son of-"

"You're a bastard, aren't you?" Emma said cutting him off.

Killian's smile dropped. "And you?"

"Emma. Princess of the Enchants."

He took in a breath as he heard his mother's words echo in his ear. "You're here to marry my brother."

Emma nodded.

"And what is my brother's fiancé doing in a tower of such weapons?" He asked moving his hand onto the grip of his sword. "Is the lady trying to practice?" He asked looking down at the sword in her hand. "Do you think you have to protect yourself, Emma?"

"It's your highness." She corrected him.

Killian took in a breath. "Well I think that if one day we are going to be family, we should learn to call each other by our first names. Don't you think?"

"We are not family, you're a bastard."

"And you're a princess." He told her. "We all have titles. Some are just nicer sounding than others."


End file.
